Give Me Another Chance
by mockingjay35
Summary: Tris's parents just died last month. With her brother still in collage, she's lonely. Tris decides to move to Chicago. When she settles into her new apartment with her new friend Christina, she finds herself recognizing her new neighbor. When he doesn't remember her it breaks her heart. What will happen when she does get remembered? Rated T for language.
1. Too Much Drama

**Tris's POV**

"TRISSY!" Uriah tackles me.

"URIAH PEDRAD GET YOUR FATASS OFF OF ME!" I shove him off of me. When he gets up he pouts and puts a hand over his heart then says, "that hurt Trissy, really really badly." I just laugh and hug him.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I say. "I've missed you."

"Me too."

"How are you and Mar?"

"We, sorta split up."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Apparently she met a guy named Gabe and he was more mature than me. Who would choose a more mature guy! I'm freaking adorable!"

"Ha, and really really funny."

"You know I'm adorable."

"I never said you weren't."

"So anyways, what brings you to Chicago?"

"I'm kind of living here now."

"Awesome!"

"This girl I met, Christina, she said if I ever wanted to come to Chicago I could live with her. She was down in LA for ComicCon with her boyfriend Will. It's kind of funny that she met me that day and already offered me a place to stay."

"Cool, where am I dropping you off?"

"Um...I think Divergent Apartments."

"That's where I live! What apartment number?"

"6610."

"I'm in 6510! Right across the hall! Zeke and Shauna live next door in 6710!"

"Sweet!"

"Mar moved out and is living with Lynn who is your neighbor in 6810."

He takes one of my bags and we load up in the car. My name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior but everyone call me Tris. I'm 20 years old. My parents...passed away last month and my brother is still in collage to be a doctor. I decided to move to Chicago to get away from everything. I went to collage and majored in writing so I'm an author. I'm working on a story right now. It's called Don't Fall In Love. It hasn't been published because I need to work on the epilogue but I know it will be. In the meantime I'll be starting as a waitress at Dauntless Diner. My godmother, Tori, got me a job there.

"Okay Tris, we're here," Uriah gets out of the car and so do I. I grab my bags and head into the complex. I knock on the door of 6610 and Christina opens the door. She squeals and drags me in. When I'm settled in, Christina tells me about herself and I tell her about myself. I've learned she's very...girly. I hear a knock on the door after the millionth time Christina yelled at me for not knowing the difference between jet black and midnight black. She gets up and opens the door. I hear a guy so I, assuming it's Will, get up and go to the door to say hi to my other friend. It's not him.

"Christina, who's he?" I ask.

"This is our neighbor, Four," she introduces me to him. "Four, this is Tris, my new roommate and best friend!"

"Hi," he smiles. "Nice to meet you."

I smile back and shake his hand. He seems familiar. He has really dark blue eyes. They're really handsome, they remind me of...Tobias? He kind of looks like Toby...wait. HE IS TOBY!

"You too," I smile.

"So, what do you want Four?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, can you keep it down? Lauren and I are trying to watch a movie." he says.

"Nope. You and your girlfriend will have to watch a movie some other time." she says. He has a girlfriend? My heart shatters a little. I should've known Toby wouldn't wait for me. I've been asked out many time by cute boys but I always said no, for Toby. I haven't seen him since sophomore year, he's changed. I've known him since we were 5 and we started going out in the 7th grade. He moved away sophomore year because of his "father's" job. His "dad", Marcus, beat him.

"Why?" he groans.

"I'm teaching Tris here about-" I cut her off. "I down give a shit about the difference between jet black and midnight black. Just give it a god damn rest and let them watch the freaking movie, Christina."

She widens her eyes a little and I feel really guilty.

"Sorry Christina, just had a rough flight," I apologize. She says it's okay and Four leaves. I decide to go over to Uri's and Christina comes along. Uriah opens the door and I tackle him. He smiles and says, "payback for this morning I see."

"Are you guys dating or something?" Christina asks. Uri and I fake gag.

"We're cousins," he tells her. She nods and we laugh. "So, are you guys going to tonight's party?"

"What party?" I ask. Uriah tells us about the party Zeke's having. Christina squeals and drags me back to give me a makeover. We spend hours at the mall and salon. When she's finally done, we go back to the apartment and she throws clothes at me. I tell her that I'm going in my own clothes and she does my makeup. We go to Uri's and he walks us next door. He gives me a piggyback ride and Christina just laughs and calls Will to come to the party. When Will arrives, we go in.

**Four's POV**

I'm at Zeke's party right now and still thinking about Tris, she seems familiar. I felt an instant connection with her even though I have Lauren. Lauren's cool, but Tris, Tris is the most amazing girl I've ever met. She kind of reminds me of Bea.

"Four! Dance with me!" Lauren begs. I roll my eyes and explain to her for the millionth time, I don't dance. That's not true though. It's just, every Saturday, Bea and I would go to the park and have a picnic. Then when the park was more empty, we'd dance to the songs on her phone. The tradition started when we were in the 4th grade.

"I'M CRASHING THE PARTY BITCHES!" we all turn our attention to the door. Tris is on Uriah's back and she looks amazing. She has on skinny jeans, an imagine dragons crop top, and a leather jacket. She's also wearing a black beanie. Her hair is now down in curls, earlier it was in a ponytail. The tips of her hair are now red. I can now see 3 raven flying across her collar bone. It appears that she got a nose piercing too. She's wearing silver eye shadow and black eyeliner. She also has on red lipstick. Is Uriah her boyfriend? I hope not. NO! I have Lauren! But Lauren's a 7 and Tris is a 10. Lauren also has a horrible personality. What am I thinking? She hops off Uriahs back and Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Mar go to hug her. How the hell does she get a hug from Lynn?

Zeke stands on top of a table and yells, "IF YOUR NAME ISN'T CHRISTINA, TRIS, MARLENE, URIAH, SHAUNA, LYNN, FOUR, LAUREN, OR WILL, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Everyone leaves and we form a circle. Zeke says we're playing truth or dare and explains the rules. If we don't do the dare or tell the truth, we have to take off a piece of clothing.

"I'LL START!" Uriah announces. "Trissy, truth or dare."

"Dare! I ain't no pansy cake!" she says. That earns a high five from Uriah.

"Uriah, I cannot believe she remembered that. You taught her that word when we were 10 last time she visited," Zeke smacks his brother upside his head. Will looks confused so Tris quickly explains how they were cousins. Thank god, they're only cousins. Bea had cousins in Chicago.

"Anyways, I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge. Like when we were little." Uriah says.

"Well Uri, this isn;t like when we were little." Tris says. She gets up and comes back with a spoonful of cinnamon. She shoves it in her mouth and coughs. She closes her mouth and opens it after a minute or so. Empty.

"Impressive Trissy, very impressive," Zeke says.

"Mar, you know the question," Tris says.

"Truth."

"Pansy cake! Anyways, do you regret dumping my cousin?" Tris raises her eyebrow.

Mar looks down and says, "yes. I broke up with Gabe this morning because he was too serious. I really miss Uri."

The girls squeal, except Lynn, while the guys look at Uriah expectantly. Uriah grabs Marlene's face and kisses her. The girls, except Lynn and Tris, squeal again. The guys whistle while Tris and Lynn clap. Lynn says, "thank god. I'm tired of Mar moping around, complaining about how she made a mistake. We've been out of ice cream for a while."

After an hour, Uriah, Zeke, and Will lost their shirts, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna have lost their shirts, Lauren hasn't lost anything, and Tris lost a jacket. I haven't even been asked yet, but that's okay. This is quite amusing.

"Four, truth or dare?" Tris asks.

"Uh...dare," I say.

"I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me my full name," everyone looks at her weirdly. I do it and tell her I don't know it. She takes off a ring and throws it at me. After that she runs out. I look down and see a silver ring with an infinity inside a heart in black diamonds. On the inside it's engraved, "Tobias Eaton+Beatrice Prior". The promise ring. Uh oh. Tris is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior.

"Bea," I whisper. I look up and everyone's still looking at me. Zeke and Uriah have knowing smiles on their face since they're the closest to me and heard what I said. Everyone else looks confused. Lauren looks really mad and jealous.

"What did you say?" Lauren asks through gritted teeth.

"I messed up so badly," I face palm myself. "Her name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior."

"How do you know that?" Lauren glares at me.

"How can I be so stupid? She was my best friend, my first friend, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first love," I close my eyes. I can hear all the girls squealing. When I open my eyes Lauren looks about ready to murder someone.

"So? She's the past and I'm your present and future. Right Four?" Lauren says. I stay silent. "I said, right Four?"

"Sorry Lauren, it wouldn't have worked out anyways," and with that, I run out the door. I find Tris sitting in front of her apartment. Her eyes are closed and I can see tears dripping down her face. I hear her whisper to herself, "of course. Why would he remember you Tris? He has a perfect girlfriend already."

"Bea." I say. Her snap open and she looks at me. She stands up and grabs something out of her back pocket. A key. She opens the door to her apartment and runs inside locking the door. I knock on the door and call her name. After I hear her say "go away", I go into my apartment and fall asleep thinking about Bea.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Tris's POV**

I arrived in Chicago a little after Thanksgiving, it's now the week before Christmas. Tobias and I have been polite in front of others and ignoring each other whenever we were alone. I've gotten everyone's presents already, now all I need is a costume. I'm at the mall with the girls right now. We're getting them together to make sure there's no one with the same costume.

"Okay so Will and I are going as elves." Christina tells us.

"Uriah and I are going as a gingerbread couple." Mar says.

"Zeke decided to be Scrooge so I'm going as a girl ghost of Christmas present." Shauna says.

"I'll be a Christmas tree." Lynn says.

"Uriah told me I'm going to be , my brother always said I had a motherly vibe whenever we'd babysit for the neighbors anyways." I say.

"Okay, let's get started." Christina says.

We finally pick out costumes and try them on. Christina made us al get the "sexy" version of the costumes. Even Lynn. Christina came out in a short strapless bright green dress with a cherry red belt. She had pointy black heels and red and white striped leggings. The end of her dress is cut into triangles. To top it off she had a headband with a little green hat and bells. She looked amazing.

"Wow Christina. Will won't be able to take his eyes off you!" I exclaim.

"Now it's Mar's turn!" Christina says.

Marlene comes out in a strapless light brown dress with 3 red buttons down the middle. It's outlined in white with little swirls that look like frosting. She has heeled brown leather boots for this. She looks really good, Uri's gonna love this outfit on her! You're welcome Uri.

"OMG! THAT IS AWESOME MAR!" Shauna squeals.

"Thanks, it's your turn now by the way." Mar says.

Shauna comes out in a flowing white dress. It's long sleeved but really loose and flowy. It stops at her knees in the front but goes to her ankles in the back. She has white flats. The dress really compliments her golden hair. Zeke'll love this!

"Looking good big sis." Lynn says.

"Your turn now little sis." Shauna says.

Lynn's dress is the least...skimpy, out of all of ours. It's a long sleeved green dress with multi colored polka dots that are supposed to be ornaments. She already has short, spiky hair. Christina just needs to put green hairspray in it. She like the shoes the best because it's just green converse...as in no heels like Christina and Mar.

"That looks good on you Lynn." Christina says. "I just have to dye your hair green, temporarily of course."

"Uh...Tris's turn!" Lynn says.

I put it on and I actually feel...pretty. It's a spaghetti strapped red dress with a green apron. It's outlined in white fur. There's also a headband with a little read santa hat attached. It ends at the knees but thankfully, there's red and white striped candy cane leggings.

"Oh my god Tris!" Shauna squeals.

"You look amazing!" Mar says.

"Your's is the best looking one out of all of our's!" Christina adds.

"Thanks, you're so sweet guys." I say.

_TIME SKIP_

We're getting ready for the boys to come over. Christina has red eyeshadow and silver eyeliner. She somehow found green lipstick and lipgloss too. Shauna has gold eyeshadow and silver eyeliner. She has light pink lipstick and gold lipgloss. Mar has brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She also has brown lipstick and gingerbread flavored lipgloss. Lynn has green lipstick and lipgloss, rainbow eyeshadow, and a green eyeliner. I have green eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, ruby red lipstick and shimmery lipgloss.

"Ready to do hair?" Christina asks. We all nod. Christina has temporary green and red highlights. Shauna just curled her hair. Mar put her's in a half up half down. Lynn temporarily dyed her hair green. I have temporary glittery silver highlights.

"Okay, we all look awesome. Merry Christmas Eve guys!" Shauna says.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" we say in unison. It's 6:30 p.m. now, so the guys should be here. Right when I think that we hear the doorbell ring. This is Christina and my's apartment so we all head into Christina's room while Lynn gets the door. We hear them talking.

"Hey Lynn, you look nice." Zeke says.

"Where are the girls?" Tobias asks.

"In Christina's room." Lynn replies.

"Why are they in my girlfriend's room?" Will asks.

"Because we're revealing them one by one." Lynn says. "I'm not with them because I don't have a boyfriend."

"Neither does Tris. But we all know who she belongs with." Uriah says. I can sense him smirking.

"I'm gonna beat him up so hard when I get out." I whisper to the other girls. They snicker.

"Who's coming out first?" Tobias asks.

"Christina since she did most of the work. Then Mar then Shauna then Tris." Lynn says. Christina goes out and we hear the reactions. There's a couple whistles, Zeke and Uriah most likely, and I can practically hear Will and Christina kissing. I can also hear her say something about ruining her makeup. Mar goes out and has the same reaction only this time we hear Uriah being an overprotective boyfriend. Something about killing anyone who even looks at her. Shauna goes out and it's the same reaction with Zeke.

"Tris! It's your turn!" Christina says. I walk out and the guys' jaws drop. Tobias's eyes widen a little. I blush a little and look down. We all sit down and start talking.

"So Tris made Christmas dinner before we got ready and it's probably already cooled so you wanna eat?" Mar asks. The all nod.

"Did she make her famous chocolate cake?" Uriah asks. I nod and Zeke and Uriah's eyes light up. Everyone else looks confused. So I start to explain but Zeke does before me.

"Tris learned to cook and bake at around 10 years old. She started experimenting and made this fabulous cake. Every time there was a special family occasion she'd bake it and bring it. It was always a big hit." Zeke explains. They nod and we start to eat. When I give them their slices of cake they take a bite and their eyes light up. Before we know it all of it's gone.

"That was awesome Tris!" Will exclaims. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well then Christina's lucky." I say. They look confused and I start to tell them, "I do baking and cooking experiments every now and then and sometimes it will be the cake. I usually share the food with whoever I live with."

"MY BEST FRIEND IS THE BEST!" Christina hugs me. We all laugh. After dinner it's like 7:30 p.m. and we don't know what to do.

"Let's go caroling!" Uriah suggests. Everyone nods.

"Tris should be head caroler, I've heard her sing in the shower." Christina says.

"I don't think-" I get cut off by Shauna.

"Please Tris? Uriah and Zeke sound like strangled cats. Will's voice is too...yeah. I've heard Mar and Lynn sing so...uh huh. Christina's voice is too high pitched, it sometimes cracks. Four's voice is too deep so he can't hit high notes. And I just suck. Please Tris?!" Shauna begs. I give in and everyone cheers and we head out. We knock on a door and someone opens it. We start. We sing Last Christmas by Ariana Grande. Then we do some classics like, All I Want For Christmas, Jingle Bells, and Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. We do this a couple more times and then go back. When we get back, it's 8:00 p.m. and we start to exchange gifts.

"Wait, Uri's gift is a little more special," I say. "It's not under the tree, it's in my back pocket." I pull it out.

"Well what is it?" Uriah asks.

"I'm trusting you with this okay? You must never let anyone see it. Hide it in a safe place and never show anyone." He nods. Everyone looks at me strangely. I pull out an envelope and hand it to Uri. Everyone except Zeke and Uri look confused.

"Is this?" Uriah raises an eyebrow. I nod and he breaks out in a grin. He picks me up and spins me around. "THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TRISSY POO!"

He sets me down and Zeke says, "Nice Tris. I see who your favorite is now."

"What the hell did you give him?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah," Mar says. "What made Uri so happy?"

"I gave him something very special." I say.

"What the hell did you get him?" Shauna asks.

"The recipe to the cake. No one's ever seen it. I gave it to him because I trust him the second most. He's also my favorite cousin and my second best guy friend." I say.

"Second? Who's first?" Lynn asks. I shake my head and we continue with the gifts. I got Zeke a Colt 1873 Handgun. I got Will a $100 gift card to Barnes and Nobles. Christina, that expensive purse she's been telling me about. Lynn, the best knife set I could find. Shauna, that green dress outlined in blue that she was complaining about, saying it was too expensive. Mar, a $100 gift card to her favorite store. I got Tobias an Eclipse SLS Paintball Gun. It's black with fire designs.

"I've been needing a new paintball gun! How did you remember?" Tobias hugs me.

"I overheard you talking to Zeke." I say. We continue some more and I get my gifts. Christina got me a new makeup kit I've been needing, Uriah got me a new pocket knife I've been wanting, Zeke got me a new BB gun because my old one broke after the accident, Mar got me a $100 gift card to Hot Topics which happens to be my favorite store, Shauna got me the black spaghetti strap dress with a gold belt I wanted, and Will got me a free tattooing and free piercing. Nice. Tobias says he'll give me my gift later. I wonder what it is. Then I remember something.

"Hey, uh, Christina. I have a 4 year old brother Caleb's been taking care of. He's on winter break for the next 2 and a half weeks. Caleb's going to Mexico with his girlfriend, Susan, and he's coming over tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice." I say.

"That's okay, I love little kids. Is that what the other gifts are for?" Christina gesture's to TJ's gifts.

"Yeah. Some are from me and some are from "Santa Clause". Ever since my parents died he's only had Caleb. He needs a "mother figure" as Caleb says and apparently I'm perfect for that role. I guess I did get to name him though." I say.

"Your parents let you name your baby brother?" Will asks.

"Yeah they did. Her parents were awesome." Uriah says.

"His name is TJ Prior." Zeke says.

"Does TJ stand for something?" Mar asks me.

"Yeah, it does." I smile.

"Well?" Lynn raises an eyebrow.

"What does it stand for?" Shauna asks.

"Uh, Toby John Prior." I blush.

"Why are you blushing Tris?" Christina asks. I look over at Tobias, he's smirking. "It's not like the name means anything...or does it?"

"Uh, I'm going to the balcony, I need some fresh air." I say. I get up and go to the balcony.

**Christina's POV**

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay," Four leaves and goes to Tris. The girls and I start squealing.

"What is it?" Will asks.

"We put mistletoe out there," I smirk.

**Tobias's POV**

I open the door and go out then close the door. I stand behind Tris.

"Hi." I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey. Beautiful night. Chicago's so pretty when it snows. I've only seen snow once or twice." she says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry for what?"

"Forgetting you and dating Lauren."

"Oh, well. That's okay. We're good friends now."

"But that's the thing Tris, I don't wanna be just friends."

"Tobias, I can't. I just can't trust you yet. I'm sorry."

"Who do you trust the most in the world then?"

"It's funny. I trust you the most in the world but at the same time, I don't."

"Then just trust me. I promise you, you wouldn't regret it."

"I don't wanna get hurt again. I know you and Lauren broke up but, still. I just can't."

"Tris. We belong together and you know it. After all this time we run into each other. You ran into Christina for a reason. We were so good together too. You named your brother after me. Don't deny it. Toby John Prior. Tobias Jonathan Eaton. We love each other Tris. Just give me a chance."

"Just...let me think about it, please."

"Okay, but...here." I pull out her ring she threw at me a while ago. I just replaced the diamonds that fell out. She slips it on and smiles. "I also have another gift."

"You didn't have to Toby."

"I wanted to though."

I pull out the silver necklace. There's a heart locket on it. Inside there's a picture of me and her kissing and another of me and her dancing. She opens it and smiles. I stand behind her and put it on her. A single tear escapes her eye. I wipe it away and slowly lean in. She leans in ever so slightly then thinks better of it and pulls back a little.

"Thank you Tobias," she smiles.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"But there's no music."

"Then sing."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then let's dance without music."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist. She buries her head in my chest and we start dancing. Just like old times. She hums the tune to our song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. After a while I look up and see mistletoe. I stop dancing and tell Tris to look up.

"I'm gonna kill Christina and the girls." she says and laughs.

"I'll send her a thank you note."

We slowly lean in and then our lips crash together. We kiss for a little and then pull apart. There was not even a little spark with Lauren but with Tris, it's an inferno.

"Merry Christmas Tobias," she whispers.

"Merry Christmas Beatrice," I whisper back.

We start dancing again as snowflakes fall down. She hums the tune of a song I don't recognize and we stay like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Heart Break

**Tris's POV**

"OMG! THAT IS SO SWEET!" Christina squeals.

"Are you two together now?" Shauna asks.

"I think so." I tell them. I just told them about what happened last night.

"What do you mean?" Mar asks.

"You either are together or you're not." Lynn says.

"We haven't talked about it yet." I say.

"Well then go talk to him about it." Christina says.

"Okay, I'll call him. I just need to step outside and do it. We're in a fancy restaurant." I say. It's true, we're at Chez Candor right now. I get up and step outside. I scroll through my contacts and my eyes land on his name.

_**Tobias Eaton**_

_**(555)-464-4410**_

I press the button.

**Tobias's POV**

"Awesome man!" Uriah pats me on the back.

"Thank god. I was tired of you moping around being all depressed. _She hates me now! I screwed up! I hate myself! I love her! We should be together! What if she's already met someone else!_ You were so freaking annoying man." Zeke teases.

"I wasn't that bad!" I say.

"You kinda were." Will says.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand y-_

I pick it up because I know it's Tris.

"Hey Tris." I say. The guys wink.

"Hi Tobias. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well...can I come over to your apartment in an hour?"

"Sure. Can I ask why though?"

"We need to talk."

"..."

"Tobias?"

"Yeah, you can come over in about an hour."

"Okay, bye."

She hangs up. The guys look at me expectantly. I look down and say, "she said we need to talk."

"That's never good." Uriah says.

"Sorry dude." Zeke says.

"Tris'll be here in an hour, you should leave." I say.

"Okay." Will says. They leave and I wait upon Tris. Maybe if I dump her first I won't be in such a mess. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I don't feel good doing this to Tris but we're gonna break up anyways. No harm done...right?

_TIME SKIP_

Tris should be here any minute now.

_Ding Dong_

I open the door...Tris. She looks beautiful. I don't wanna do this but I have to.

"Hey, can we sit down?" she asks. I nod and we go to the couch. "So I-"

"Yeah I know. We can just completely forget about yesterday."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was in the heat of the moment, I know?"

"Is that what you want?"

_No. _"Yes"

"Oh, uh, okay then."

She looks like she's about to cry, I wonder why. Isn't she the one who wants to break up? She walks out the door and slams it. I hear another slam, she must've gone into her apartment. I let a single tear roll down my cheek. But I don't cry.

**Tris's POV**

I can't believe that just happened! I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. I now see his true colors. I decide to call my two best friends from LA. Robert and Matthew. They can hear me cry and they say they'll get Susan to watch Susie. Susie's their adopted daughter, she's 3 years old now! It's funny, she kind of looks like them even though she's adopted. She has Robert's blonde hair and Matthew's kind, green eyes.

"Tris! I'm home!" Christina shouts. I come out of my room. My face is puffy, she sees me and runs up to me and hugs me. "Oh my god. Are you okay Tris?" I shake my head. "Did Four do this?" I slowly nod. "That sick little bastard. Making my best friend cry, I'm gonna-"

"Christina, it's fine. My best friends from LA are coming."

"You're trying to replace me already?"

"Ha ha. No, I'm not."

"What are their names?"

"Robert and Matthew."

"So they're guys."

"Yeah."

"Are they cute?"

"Yes, and gay."

"Oh, sorry. Just wondering. Are you sure you'll be okay? I can kick his ass for you."

"I'm fine. Really. And if I wanted to kick his ass you know I could. We're best friend bitches right?"

She laughs, "right. Wanna have a girl's night in? I can call Lynn, Mar, and Shauna."

"Yeah."

She texts them and tells them to bring chick flicks, tissues, and ice cream. They get here and we order pizza. I laugh when Lynn and the others fight about the movies. She brought 2 horrors, 3 actions, and 5 chick flicks. We end up watching the chick flicks and actions and falling asleep to the horrors.


	4. Fights

**(A/N:melC92, I'm taking your advice and having Christina snap at Four/Tobias. NOW FOR THE STORY!)**

**Tris's POV**

The next day I wake up and remember that TJ came here last night. I hear voices in the living room so I go out and see Robert, Matthew, and Christina talking with TJ in Christina's lap.

"Robbie! Matt!" I squeal.

"Bea!" they exclaim. They run and hug me while Christina and TJ laugh,

"We were just talking about how Christina wants to take TJ to the park." Robert says.

"Can I go Trissy?" TJ asks. I nod and TJ jumps up, dragging Christina out the door. Christina laughs and grabs 2 jackets on the way out. After the door closes I turn to Robert and Matthew.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask.

"About an hour ago." Matthew says.

"You know Bea, for someone who loves the morning you sure get up late." Robert smirks. I look at the clock and see it's noon.

"You asses! You should've woken me up!" I exclaim.

"Tsk tsk tsk. We came here just for you." Robert says.

"Yeah, and don't go around calling people asses!" Matthew exclaims.

"I make no promises." I say. We laugh and sit on the couch. I ask them on how Susie's doing and apparently she already has a crush on someone. They grow up so fast, it seems like just yesterday TJ was running around in diapers and drinking from milk bottles. We talk some more and Matt says he has to use the restroom. I show him where it is and sit back down with Robert.

"I'm glad you're here Robbie." I say.

"Me too Bea, me too." He says and puts an arm around me. I lean into his shoulder and we watch some TV. I text the gang to tell them to come over, I want them to meet Robert and Matthew. They're all coming in 10. I'm not sure about Tobias though. I haven't talked to him since yesterday's "break up". Technically we never even started. Robert and I watch some more TV and eat. After we eat, Matthew says he's going to call Susan to see how Susie's doing so he goes into my room where Robert and I aren't laughing our asses off. I love that show, Friends. All of the sudden the door opens and I see Tobias standing there. I gotta start locking the door.

**Tobias's POV**

I knock on Tris's door and no one answers. I hear some laughing so I'm assuming she's watching Friends. I open the door and it's unlocked. I see her with some guy on the couch and I get furious. She looks at me and whispers something to the guy then stands up.

"Hello Four." Tris says coldly. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I wanted to talk before the group got here but I see you're busy." I glare at the guy. "Moved on already Tris?"

"Robert. Go in my room." The guy gets up and slowly backs away into her room.

"I can't believe you moved on so quickly!"

"Robert is just a friend!"

"I saw the way you looked at each other!"

"Let me rephrase that, after you broke my heart. My 2 _gay_ best friends, Robert and Matthew came up here."

"Oh."

"Oh, is right. They even got Susan, a different Susan from Caleb's wife, to watch their _daughter_, Susie."

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed-"

"Assumed what Tobias? Do you think I'm a slut or a whore?! I cannot believe you!"

"Well it didn't look very good to me Tris and-"

"And we aren't even together! You said it yourself yesterday!"

"I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Technically, we never started. I wanted to talk to you about if we were together or not! You can't just go around assuming things! Just cause I said "we need to talk" doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you!"

"I'm so sorry. I-"

"Just, never mind. I think it'd be best if you leave."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah."

"But I'm not giving up on you."

"Tobias, I'm not any normal girl."

"I know that."

"If you want me, you have to earn me and prove yourself."

"I know."

I storm out after that and go to my apartment feeling like a douche bag. I will get Tris, if it's the last thing I do.

**Tris's POV**

After he leaves, I go to my room and tell Matt and Robbie that they should go to their guest room cause I need time alone. They say they're going to see the city and leave. I lock myself in my room and start a group text.

_Hey guys, I think it'd be best if you came tomorrow instead. -T_

_Why?-M_

_Because.-T_

_Is lil Trissy sad?-Z_

_F you, never call me Trissy-T_

_TJ calls you Trissy-U_

_TJ?-S_

_My brother can call me whatever he wants.-T_

_Oh so your brother's in town?-S_

_Yeah.-T_

_Christina told me she took him to the park.-W_

_Yeah, we're heading home right now actually.-C_

_STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE WITH ALL THESE TEXTS!-L_

After that we stop texting. I hear Christina come home and I unlock the door. I go out and see her passed out on the couch with TJ. He is a handful. I hear some noises in the hallway and go out to see Lauren and Four kissing.

"Nice Four, nice." I say with my voice cracking at the end. He sees me and his eyes widen. He pushes Lauren off and runs after me. I'm already in the apartment though. I let a sob and a few tear escape and Christina wakes up. She runs over to me and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks. I start to nod but then she adds, "don't lie to me."

I end up telling her everything that happened after she left with TJ. After I'm done, I run to my room and lock the door. Christina knocks on my door lightly but I don't answer. That's the last they heard of me until the next day.

**Christina's POV**

I go to Four's apartment and bang on the door until he opens. I shove him inside and slam the door behind me and grab him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL FOUR?!" I scream.

"I guess Tris told you."

"Uh, YEAH! AND I'M BEYOND PISSED!" I release him and knee him in the groin. I slap him and punch him and kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Let me explain."

"... You have 2 minutes."

He tells me his side of the story and he's telling the truth. Lauren came onto him. He tried to let her down gently. But I'm still very very mad at him.

"Okay but, my best friend is locked in her room crying because of you! ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID GUY WHOSE AFRAID TO HURT A GIRL! FIX IT OR NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE WAKING UP IN THE HOSPITAL!"

I leave his apartment and slam the door. I go into my apartment and make TJ some dinner. Tris won't be coming out tonight, obviously. Oh Four. Stupid stupid Four. Damn men and their ignorance. TJ eats and goes to sleep.

**Tobias's POV**

After that scene, I have one thing to think about. Tris.


	5. The Night Begins

**TJ's POV**

I run into Trissy's room and see she's asleep. Christina tells me breakfast is ready and to wake Trissy up. I smile an evil smile when she hands me a water gun and winks. I run into her room and start squirting her. Trissy wakes up super fast and gives me a dirty look. I smile and point to Chrissy.

**Tris's POV**

Oh, Christina is DEAD! Before she can even react I'm sitting on top of her taking a bite out of my muffin and smiling triumphantly.

"Tris, when are you gonna let me up?" Christina whines.

"Well...maybe sometime next year." I say. She groans. I roll my eyes and get off of her. She inhales deeply.

"Damn Tris. You're heavy. How can you weigh that much? You're so petite!" She exclaims.

"Well, I'm very strong so I just put my weight into it." I explain. The whole time TJ is laughing.

"I like it here better than Caleb's! Susan is very boring and doesn't like it when I play rough." TJ pouts. "Caleb always wants me to read and doesn't let me watch TV."

"Well, how about we watch some Disney movies today then?" I ask. He nods his head vigorously and runs to the couch. I put in The Lion King and get TJ some waffles. I make a little smiley face with blueberries and whipped cream hair. I give it to him and his face lights up.

"Susan and Caleb never let me eat anywhere but the table and they only give me boring foods!" TJ says.

"Well that's because they're no fun." I say, smiling. "But don't tell them I said that."

"Can I stay here with you forever?" TJ asks.

"Sorry little buddy, you see, Caleb got custody of you when mommy and daddy went to go see God." I say. I tried fighting for custody of TJ in court, but Caleb simply had a better lawyer. Apparently since he's older and has a better job that makes it right to torture the poor boy with studying and classical music.

"What's custody?"

"That means, the people who control the country let Caleb take care of you instead of me."

"Then those people are mean because I like you better, Trissy." I smile and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I know little buddy, I know."

* * *

Matthew and Robert took TJ out to get ice cream. They said they missed taking care of someone so I let them have TJ for the day. TJ likes them a lot. He warms up to people quickly. Christina and I are going clubbing with the gang tonight. The girls and I are getting ready right now.

For hair, Lynn has a pixie cut so she just put in a headband. Shauna has her hair in an updo. Marlene fishtail braided her hair. Christina crimped her hair. My hair is in a pony tail and it's curled.

For makeup, Lynn only let me do her makeup since I'm the least girly out of the others. I did black eyeshadow for her and a black lipstick with purple lipgloss. She loved it. Shauna has green eyeshadow and light pink lipstick with a clear lipgloss to add shine. Marlene has pink eyeshadow and red lipstick with a glitter gloss. Christina has purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick with gold lipgloss. I however, need the most makeup since I'm the least pretty one there. The girls argued with me and said I am pretty but I know it's not true. I have midnight blue eyeshadow with glitter, mascara, eyeliner, and bold blue lipstick and aqua glitter gloss.

For clothing, Lynn again oly let me choose her outfit. She loved the black leather pants and black Skillrex t-shirt. Shauna has a teal skater dress on and Marlene has the same skater dress only in red. Christina has denim short shorts with diamonds surrounding the pockets and a purple spaghetti strap crop top. I have on a midnight blue cocktail dress.

For shoes, Lynn has black leather boots with spikes. Shauna has green high heels. Marlene has red ballet flats. Christina has purple stilettos covered in diamonds. She's always been flashy. And I have navy blue slingback heels.

In other words...WE LOOK _FABULOUS!_ Haha. But seriously, we look awesome. I'm probably the most fancy one but the girls convinced me to dress up. I do look good in blue though.

"So the guys should be here any min-" Shauna gets cut off by a knock at the door, "Right on time."

Lynn goes to open the door and when we come out, they guys all gape at us. Tobias is here but I won't let that ruin my fun. Tonight is a night to let my troubles fade away. And as we step out the door, the night begins.


	6. The Night Club Scene

**Tobias's POV**

Tris looks beautiful tonight. She always looks pretty even if she doesn't think so. I'm going to try and win her back. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

"So what's this place called anyways?" Zeke asks.

"Aliigent Fires." Will answers. "It's new."

"Do you think it'll be crowded?" Uriah asks.

"What do you think?" Marlene asks sarcastically. Uriah looks confused still.

"It's a club idiot, of course it's gonna be crowded." Lynn snaps.

"Do you think there'll be any cute guys?" Christina asks.

"Christina, your boyfriend is right there." Shauna says, gesturing to an angry and jealous Will.

"I meant for Tris!" She exclaims. My heart deflates and my blood starts to boil.

"Chrissy, you know I'm not looking to date." Tris scolds. I immediately relax.

* * *

We walk into the club and we're hit with the smell of alcohol and the sight of flashing lights. We find an empty table and sit down. We have a nice time and chat for a while. I have to deal with the sluts here. Too bad. Tris looks a little jealous but I don't flirt back. Tris and I were never the types of people to make the other person jealous. Another thing I like about her.

"Do you guys wanna dance?" Christina asks. Everyone agrees except for Tris and me, leaving us alone.

"Tris, can we talk?" I ask.

"We're already talking." She says, smugly.

I roll my eyes, "you know what I mean. Come outside with me?"

She huffs, "fine."

She gets up and I follow her outside.

"It was stuffy in there and it smelt like beer and vomit anyways," she says. "What do you want to talk about."

"You know what I want to talk about, Tris." I say.

She sighs, "go ahead. Say what you want to say."

"I'm sorry Tris."

"Go on."

"I was an idiot. I just didn't want to lose you. I figured if I broke up with you, it'd save both of us the pain. I guess I was wrong. Then when I saw you with your friend, I just couldn't help it. I was jealous Tris. You mean so much to me. I can't imagine you with anyone else. And I definitely can't imagine me with someone else."

"Tobias, you mean a lot to me too. It's just, when you dumped me, I was heart broken. Then when you saw me with Robert, I was even more hurt. It was like you didn't trust me."

"I'm so sorry Tris. Can you take me back?"

"I don't know Tobias. Relationships are based on trust."

"I know. I trust you completely. I was a complete idiot. I was being irrational."

"I know. How about I go on one date on you if you promise me something."

"What? Anything."

"Promise me you will always talk to me before you do something stupid."

"Okay, pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow?"

"Okay, but it's only ONE date."

"I know, I know."

She smiles and kisses my cheek then goes back inside. I just got a date with Tris Prior! I have to make sure it's somewhere she'd like... I know! I got the perfect place!

"You coming?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Tris leaning against the door frame. I always thought it was hot when she did it. I nod and follow her inside. She sways her hips a little as she walks.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be on their date. Will they have the perfect date? Or will someone ruin it? Please review!**

**-MOCK!NGJAY35**


End file.
